wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Guild advancement
Guild Advancement was a feature which allows guilds to level in a way similar to characters. There were 25 levels for a guild to progress through. Experience towards level progression was gained through guild member participation in raid boss kills, Rated battlegrounds victories, Arena victories, and completing quests/daily quests. To qualify for guild XP, a raid or PvP group must have been composed of at least 75% guild members. Participating in these also granted players reputation with the guild, which allows them to buy guild-bound items like heirlooms and raid materials with gold. Originally there was also going to be a guild currency and a guild talent tree system, but those were scrapped. As of Patch 6.0.2, guilds no longer have levels. Each guild now has an identical list of member perks. Watcher|date=29-Jun-2014 3:42 PM|archiveurl=http://www.wowhead.com/bluetracker?topic=13273137450#6|archivedate=29-Jun-2014}} Guild experience and leveling A guild is able to level up to level 25. Advancement in levels is done in a manner similar to player characters: a variety of tasks lead to earning XP which counts toward advancing to the next level. Activities which earn guild XP include: * Earning Guild achievements (awarded XP removed at Cataclysm launch) Nethaera|date=7-Dec-2010 1:53 PM}} * Boss kills in a raid or dungeon in which 75% of the party is from the same guild * Rated Battleground or Arena wins in which 75% of the party is from the same guild * Completing quests / daily quests that reward experience or would have rewarded experience if you're capped at maximum level. Any experience a guild member earns from a quest completion contributes to the overall guild experience. The experience gained will be according to the formula: Guild exp = Quest exp/4. Prior to Warlords of Draenor (Patch 6.0.2), for each level, the guild was awarded a special perk. These perks add convenience to guild-members' playing experience (such as Mass Resurrection). Since Patch 4.2 became live on June 28 2011, the guild experience cap on a daily basis had been raised by 25% overall, which made this a daily experience cap of 7,807k. Previously, when a guild reached level 23 the daily experience cap was removed - this was reduced to level 20. Before Patch 4.2, each guild had a daily experience cap of 6,246k, and level 25 requires 845,670k. Therefore, the total number of days to get to level 25 is: 845,670,000/6,246,000 = ~135 days. Given that Cataclysm came out on 12/7/2010, the earliest any guild could progress to level 25 was 4/09/2011. The daily guild cap resets 03:00 CET time same time as quests reset. Guild perks * Note: Most guild perks are being removed with the release of Warlords of Draenor, but for now the achievements on the list below are still available. Guild items and reputation Participating in various activities earns members guild reputation. Members can buy special items (with gold) based on their current reputation level. If a person leaves the guild, they are free to take the item with them, provided it has been purchased. These items are available for purchase at any guild vendor. Guild-bound items include: * Heirloom gear * Shirts and Tabards * Guild Vault Vouchers * Vanity items, such as pets and mounts * Guild battle standards Players are able to earn special guild titles. These only appear to members of the guild and exist within the guild tag above players' heads. The titles are: * : * : * : * : To see your own guild title, go to the Interface menu, then Names, then select "My Name" on the left. Make sure "Guild Name" and "Guild Titles" is selected on the right. Guild achievements Guilds are able to gain guild achievements for killing bosses, obtaining a certain membership demographic, and various other activities. Some guild achievements are identical to player achievements. Some achievements offer rewards to members. Guild achievements themselves do not provide guild experience to members who help earn them. Guild interface Within the guild interface players can view guild members' professions, achievement points, weekly/total activity and guild rank. A guild RSS news feed is also available for each guild on the WoW Armory. References See also * Guild * Guild achievements * Guild level * Guild reputation * Guild window External links ;Old guides ;News ru:Продвижение гильдии Category:Guild perks Category:Game terms